


April 1st

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Warnings: One very happy archangel with extra fluff to spareWord Count: 2022Author: GwenGender: Both, either, all, whateverHere’s a special fic to celebrate Gabriel’s birthday. Sure he is an archangel and older than dirt, but I think April Fools Day is an appropriate day to celebrate him being born/created. Enjoy!





	April 1st

It was nothing but a boring day up in Heaven; Gabriel was dealing with a lot of the major issues since he was the only archangel still out and about. Although he tried to escape his responsibilities as much as he could, stating that (Y/N), the human he declared guardianship over was in need of his help. Lucky for Gabriel, the whole guardianship was a serious matter that no angel could question and so he was free to visit you whenever his job up above became too much.  
The bunker appeared empty at his arrival with only a distant tasty smell luring him towards the kitchen. The sight of you swaying your hips as you hummed Sugar by Maroon 5 while icing a cake was a surprise for the archangel. His caramel eyes drifted over your figure, enjoying the unique qualities that you held compared to the many others he had seen over his lifetime.  
Gabriel licked his lips and then his eyes widened as you moved out of the way for him to see the army of sweets that were laid out on the counter and table. Chocolate brownies stacked up high like a watch tower as cookies stretched out over the table in a nice neat order. Bowls of candies and little truffles arranged themselves as centerpieces with pies flanking them. The only thing missing was the triple decker cake that you were working on with such focus.  
“Need any help?” Gabriel’s silky voice cut off your singing as you sung around, caught in action.  
“Uh….I…..wha-” You blushed, well aware of the icing stuck on your face.  
“Figured I’d stop by.” Gabriel grinned, striding towards you. “See if my little human need any help…” He trailed off as his finger scooped up some icing to taste.  
“You mean you got bored.” You teased, wiping the rest off with a towel.  
He shrugged with a hm and ha before getting back to what he really wanted to talk about. “Not that I’m against delicious sweets, but...uh...what’s with all the food?” His caramel eyes sparkled as he licked his lips, imaging all the wonderful flavors.  
“Well...uh...I made all of this for you.” You blushed, backing away so he could see all of your hard work from the past few hours.  
“Why?” He appeared genuine with his question, almost taken back at the idea that you would do this. No one had gone through this much trouble for him, not even his Father. Of course being an archangel, Gabriel could easily create all of this and more whenever. “Not that I don’t like it, but seriously, why?”  
“Thought you could use a birthday.” You ducked your head under his gaze. “I mean it’s April 1st...you know...Fool’s day….thought if there was any day to celebrate your….creation...it would be today.” Timidly you glanced up to find Gabriel standing stock still with a blank expression on his face. Fearing the worst you quickly blocked the image of sweets with your body, hiding them from his view. “Sorry. It’s a stupid, silly idea….I just...it’s fine. Forget it.” Gathering any courage and trying to hide the embarrassment you felt, you rambled on. “We could go watch a movie or something. I mean...you know if you want to stay for a while. The boys left...it’s just me. Unless you have work in Heaven….I mean of course you do...I just….well then we-”  
You were silenced as two strong warm arms embraced you. Tender lips grazed over your temple, pressing lightly against your heated skin. “Thank you.” If you weren’t so close to him, you probably wouldn’t have heard him. “This...this is perfect.”  
You hugged him back, sighing in relief. “You’re welcome, Gabe.”  
He pulled you back to arms length, studying the array of sweets. “Now the trouble is where to start.” You laughed at his worried expression. “What? You made a lot...more than any human could eat.”  
“Yeah, well I wasn’t making it for a human, silly. Only an archangel with your kind of sweet tooth could stomach all of this.” You tickled his sides, but he moved away getting free of your grasp.  
“I suppose I should help finish this cake.” He smiled, grabbing the icing and splattering it in places. Your fine clean cut edges were now forgotten by the random splattered patterns formed by Gabriel’s work.  
“Gabe!” You nudged in next to him, frowning at the mess he made on the counter.  
“What? It’s all icing. The more the merrier.” He sang, going back to ‘decorating’ the cake.  
“But I wanted it to be perfect.” You pouted, jutting your lip out and giving him a mirror image of Sam’s puppy dog eyes.  
“It is.” He patted your head, not fully giving in. “I just hate to see icing unused. Seems silly to waste such a tasty thing.” His eyes melted into his own sad pitiful expression. “It is my birthday cake and I should be able to decorate it how I want.”  
Sighing, you stepped back to give him more room while handing over all the icing that you planned to use. “Fine, but my version would’ve looked better.”  
“Oh, stop being so grumpy.” Gabe flicked some icing onto your face with a spatula. “No crying on my day. New rule.”  
“Fine.” You smirked, wiping away the icing on your face. “But just remember that when I do this!”  
He didn’t have time to register your action as you flung cake at his head. Bits of the cake crumbled in his golden hair and eyebrows as icing stuck all over his face. You giggled in glee as you took another chunk, ready to defend yourself against the trickster.  
“Oh (Y/N).” A deep chuckle echoed through the kitchen as Gabe simply shook his head. “Oh poor sweet little (Y/N).” His caramel eyes shined at you. “You really shouldn’t have done that.”  
Just as his mouth opened to speak again you threw the chunk of cake that you had in hand and hit the top of his chest and his neck. Cake splattered his nice army green jacket with some pieces rolling down his maroon shirt to the floor. The golden eyes that once were staring straight at you, fell down to the pieces on the floor. “I guess I shouldn’t have done that either.” You snickered, even though your hands were shaking.  
“Wasting cake.” Gabriel’s eyes glowed as he stalked forward. “And to top it off...my birthday cake.” His words seemed sincere with sadness, but the darkness of his eyes mixed with his lopsided grin said something entirely different.  
“Nothing that some icing couldn’t fix, right?” The room felt smaller with the archangel following each of your steps, trying to corner you. You managed to move around with your back towards the exit, along the path of the other treats you had made for him.  
“Oh, of course.” A small glint in his eye was all the warning you got as you were hit with icing. Your clothes were stained with gobs of icing as you tried to use the table as cover. “Icing is definitely fixing this.” He laughed, aiming for your hair.  
You ducked a tad late as some got on the top layer of your hair, but you had ammo in hand. Chocolate truffles pelted at the archangel from behind the table, where you kept dodging chunks of cake.  
There was slight tension in the air, but it was all in good fun to see who could win this food fight. As the truffles ran out you opted for brownies, but they didn’t have the same punch as the bits of cake. After your ammo ran low you stood up and went for two pies on the far side of the counter where Gabriel had taken his position.  
“Give up?” He smirked, taking your action as a sign of your defeat.  
“Never!” You cried, lunging for the pies and slamming them into his face and hair. The tin containers fell with a loud clang to the floor as you waited for a reaction from Gabriel. Your eyes darted to the other sweets that were left, which wasn’t a lot, as your little food fight had taken all of the treats.  
“Alright, alright.” That smooth smile appeared on his face as he held his hands up. “You win this time.”  
“I suppose I should’ve let you win, huh?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Oh, well. Maybe next time.” You swept a finger along his cheek and into your mouth to taste. “Apple pie is a good flavor for you.” The two of you broke into a fit of laughter with tears springing to your eyes at the scene around you. Chocolate bits mixed with cake and icing sprayed all over the floor. You were happy that the Winchesters weren’t there to see all of this. After calming down for a few moments you walked over to what was left of the cake, finding only a handful was left. “Too bad about the cake.” You frowned, thinking of how much you wanted to give Gabriel a proper birthday.  
“No problem. This was a better way of eating it.” His arm slide over your shoulders as he stood next to you. With a single snap the chaos that surrounded you was gone with all the treats back to being whole again. “Gotta say though….for my first official birthday...this was fun. A whole lotta fun. Thanks.” You met his gaze, sharing a smile with him.  
“Don’t thank me yet.”  
“Why?”  
“Still got to do presents.” You ducked under his grip, leaving the room.  
“What could you possibly get me?” He laughed. “(Y/N)?”  
“Hold on!” Your voice echoed through the bunker hallways as you headed to your room.  
When you came back Gabe was sitting at the table with half of the truffles gone. You slid the box in front of him and sat down next to him. The rectangle box was covered by gold paper that was neatly folded on each end. For a moment he stared at it before shaking it lightly with his ear pressed to it.  
“Definitely not a stripper....” He hummed.  
You swatted him, shaking your head. “Not this time.” You giggled at his perked up head at the promise of possible future gifts. “Just open it.”  
“One of your sex torture devices?” The gold paper ripped slowly as he dragged out his question.  
“Nope.”  
“Wait….let me guess...Casa Erotica?” The plain brown cardboard box sat in front of him.  
“Nada.”  
“What? Not a fan?”  
“Just….open it.”  
You watched his expression as the box was opened, revealing a framed picture inside. It was taken a little bit ago when everyone was drinking a bit after a successful hunt. Sam and Dean had a beer in hand with Cas awkwardly standing next to them, trying to figure out how to pose. Gabriel leaned next to you with a sly smile as you giggled, wrapping your arms around him. It was the only one that really turned out good as the timer set off on the camera.  
You leaned in, closer to him, staring down at the memory in his hands. “As a little blue guy once said ‘This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It’s little and broken, but still good’.” You recited, internally melting at the words that fit so well.  
A single drop fell onto the frame and soon more followed as the archangel expressed his gratitude. You wrapped your arms around him, rubbing his back gently, waiting for his tears to dry. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to make you cry.”  
He buried his face into the side of your neck as he shifted closer to you. “This is more than I deserve.”  
“No, Gabe.” You smiled, cupping his face in your hands. His gold eyes glistened under the kitchen lights as his cheeks were stained with wetness. “This is enough. We don’t need much….just each other.” You smiled, hugging him tightly. “Happy birthday, Gabe.”


End file.
